Carthage
Carthage (Qart-ḥadašt) is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 407 AD. it is a city state boardered on almost all sides by Numidia. The main gods of Carthage are the Goddess Tanit ("The Glory of the Face of Baal") and the Sky and Vegetation Gods Ba'al-Hamon. Other gods include the healing god Shadrapa. List of Kings * Chimilkât I 703-690 BC * Eshmunyaton I 690-677 BC * Maharbaal I 677-667 BC * Zi'zebul I 667-650 * Bodmelqart I 650-633 * Chimilkât II 633-615 * Baalyaton I 615-595 * Baalhanno I 595-573 * Adonibaal I 573-554 * Bodashtart I 554-535 * Chimilkât III 535-520 * Bodmelqart II 520-502 * Gersakun I 502-480 * Himilk I 480-461 * Adonibaal II 461-443 * Chimilkât IV 443-420 * Baalhanno II 420-397 * Hannibaal I 397-376 * Adonibaal III 376-355 * Himilk II 355-341 * Gerashtart I 341-316 * Bodashtart II 316-288 * Magon I 288-270 * Mattanbaal I 270-253 * Adonibaal IV 253-235 * Hannibaal II 235-211 * Himilk III 211-194 * Abdeshmun I 194-171 * Baalhanno III 171-152 * Adonibaal V 152-131 * Azrubaal I 131-113 * Eshmunyaton II 113-89 * Batbaal I (fem) 89-70 * Baalhanno IV 70-51 BC * Yasha' I 51-29 BC * Yahzibaal I 29-13 BC * Hannibaal III 13 BC-13 AD * Bat'eshem I 13-35 AD * Magon II 35-59 * Baalhanno V 59-78 * Baalnatan I 78-114 * Maharbaal II 114-138 * Bodashtart III 138-160 * Ragam I 160-185 * Chimilkât V 185-211 * Magon III 211-237 * Shama' I 237-259 * Zi'zebul II 259-280 * Baalhanno VI 280-301 * 'Ady I 301-330 * Bodmelqart III 330-349 * Milki-Asapa I 349-370 * Baalyaton II 370-391 * Magon IV 391-415 * Bin-Ba'a I 415-435 * Baalhanno VII 435-462 * Ziboq I 462-483 * Baalnatan II 483-510 * Baalyaton III 510-532 * Hannibaal IV 532-554 * Magon V 534-562 * Gersakun II 562-581 * Misken I 581-612 * Eshmunyaton III 612-640 * Himilk IV 640-663 * Hannibaal V 663-685 * Shama' II 685-713 * Chimilkât VI 713-739 * Eshmunyaton IV 739-763 * Pa‘ol-‘Astart I 763-788 * Baalhanno VIII 788-809 * Bodmelqart IV 809-837 * ḥanna-‘Aštart I (fem) 837-865 * Zi'zebul III 865-890 * Milki-Asapa II 890-914 * Abd-šemeš I 914-935 * Ziboq II 935-969 * Chimilkât VII 969-1002 * Shama' III 1002-1037 * Zi'zebul IV 1037-1061 * Abonšemeš I 1061-1083 * Chimilkât VIII 1083-1109 * Maharbaal III 1109-1140 * Bodashtart IV 1140-1176 * Ger-Hêkal I 1176-1203 * Eshmunyaton V 1203-1232 * Ziboq III 1232-1261 * ḥanna-‘Aštart II (fem) 1261-1292 * Himilk V 1292-1317 * Adonibaal VI 1317-1341 * Pa‘ol-‘Astart II 1341-1367 * Maharbaal IV 1367-1390 * Bodmelqart V 1390-1420 * ḥanna-‘Aštart III (fem) 1420-1437 * Yahzibaal II 1437-1455 * Chimilkât IX 1455-1486 * Magon VI 1486-1518 * Ba‘al-pilles I 1518-1539 * Gersakun III 1539-1563 * Maharbaal V 1563-1596 * Baalhanno IX 1596-1621 * Gerashtart II 1621-1644 * Baalyaton IV 1644-1671 * ‘Abd-ḥammon I 1671-1705 * Chimilkât X 1705-1738 * Hannibaal VI 1738-1761 * Shama' IV 1761-1799 * Abdeshmun II 1799-1834 * Mattanbaal II 1834-1869 * ‘Abd-ḥammon II 1869- ** Crown Prince Maharbaal 1869-